We'll Figure It Out
by Legolas.I.am
Summary: When Edd decides to come out to the children of Peach Creek, it does not go how he hoped. However, he finds a silver lining when Kevin comes to comfort him. Warning: This is a KevEdd story so it's Slash! Will be a One Shot unless requested otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my beautiful readers! This is my first KevEdd story, so tell me what you think! Remember, this is Slash, as in Man on Man romance, so leave if that makes you uncomfortable.**

**This will be a One Shot unless someone asks me to continue it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Greetings, fellow members of Peach Creek," Edd said as he climbed awkwardly onto a park bench, "I am certain you are all wondering why I have requested your presence here today." Edd was sweating bullets, tugging at the collar of his signature red shirt to try and release some of the heat building inside his body.

"Get on with it already!" Eddy yelled. Edd's little meeting had postponed a scam Eddy was particularly excited about, which had made the shortest Ed irritable.

"Yes, yes," Edd nodded, "I assure you, I will be brief. You see, through the years, I have come to know all of you quite well and do consider most of you my friends… it is because of this fact that I cannot stand to keep a rather large part of myself hidden from you any longer." Edd paused, his mouth suddenly going very dry.

"What, are you coming out of the closet or something?" Eddy barked, "Spit it out already, sock-head!"

Edd stared at his shoes, suddenly regretting that he had ever decided to confide in the children of the cal-de-sac.

"Wait, you're not… coming out of the closet, right?" Naz asked with her eyes narrowed.

"Well," Edd shifted from one foot to the other, "yes, I am."

There was silence among the crowd, a silence that made Edd's stomach drop. Then, someone started laughing. Soon, they were all laughing. For a minute, Edd held onto the hope that they were laughing for a positive reason, like that they had known all along and had just been waiting for him to announce it. But then he felt a jolt and a sharp pain in his shoulder.

Edd looked down to see a small rock at his feet. He looked into the crowd to see Sarah, arm still raised in the air. Edd's heart sank.

"Faggot!" Sarah spat as the rest continued to laugh.

With his heart in his shoes, Edd ran home.

He was actually surprised he was able to run all the way to his house, but never the less, he arrived on his doorstep with no breath in his lungs or feeling in his chest. The frail boy opened his front door with weak arms and entered the empty house.

Edd looked around at all the post-it notes stuck around the house, post-it notes he put up to make himself feel less alone.

Edd suddenly felt very much alone, and now not even the post-it notes could help. A rage previously unknown to the smartest Ed bubbled rapidly to his surface. With so many raw emotions Edd had kept bottled up inside, he snapped. Edd screamed as he tore his house apart with a strength he had not known he possessed. He flipped tables and smashed mirrors and shattered dozens of framed pictures of a family that no longer existed.

* * *

Kevin walked home alone. He kicked a rock with each step, mostly as an excuse to keep his head down. He didn't want anyone to see the emotions on his face: the anger, the sadness, the regret. He wondered if Edd had noticed he hadn't laughed. He wondered if Edd had noticed him looking sympathetically up at him. He probably hadn't, Kevin knew that. Kevin also knew that he should've done more; he should have punched Eddy in the face, taken the rock away from Sarah, stood up on the bench beside the smartest Ed and told everyone exactly where they could shove their laughter.

"Dammit!" Kevin yelled at the rock as he kicked it as hard as he could. He followed the rock's path with his eyes; he watched it land in a yard. Edd's yard to be exact.

From his place in the road, Kevin looked up the yard and towards the house he had known since childhood. Today, however, the house offered him a view of something he had never seen and never thought he would see.

Kevin found himself caught in some horrified stupor as he watched what the house had to offer him, and without him realizing it, he was walking up the lawn. Even when he reached the door to the house, he wasn't entirely aware of what he was doing.

He had no plan, to course of action, all he knew was that he had to do something and whatever that something was, it was about to happen.

Without knocking, Kevin entered the house and was immediately hit with an earth shattering sound that broke his heart in two. Kevin didn't have to search long before he found Edd; all he had to do was follow the crashes, the shatters, the screams, the sobs.

Edd was in what Kevin guessed was his bedroom, shattering picture frames against a wall, his back to Kevin.

He didn't consider how Edd might react and at the moment, he didn't care. All Kevin could think about was how Edd's body was shaking with rage and sorrow and dejection and how he wanted to make it stop. With that in mind, Kevin gave no warning before pulling Edd into his arms.

Edd froze in surprise and terror as he was pulled against the unknown body, but he quickly recognized the smell of testosterone and motor oil and went limp in Kevin's arms.

Slowly, the two sunk to the floor, Kevin shifting Edd onto his lap so he could hold him tighter.

At first, neither boy spoke. Edd couldn't as his sobs rattled his small frame and Kevin thought it best to allow Edd time to calm down first. Eventually, however, Edd's sobs quieted to soft sniffs and the pair knew dialog would need to happen sooner or later.

"I'm sorry," Kevin whispered, breaking the heavy silence.

"What are you doing here, Kevin?" Edd asked, his face still pressed against the jock's chest in favor of letting him see his tear-stained cheeks.

"I saw you through the window when I was walking home and I couldn't just… leave you here alone," Kevin cringed slightly at his less than impressive explanation.

Edd scoffed, which surprised Kevin since Edd was always unnervingly polite, "well, I'm fine now, so you can leave." At that, Edd moved to push away from Kevin, his face still downcast.

"No, you're not," Kevin said, tightening his hold on the smaller boy, keeping him from moving farther away.

"Let me go, Kevin!" Edd ordered, pushing harder against Kevin's chest, but to no avail.

"No," Kevin insisted, "I just walked in on you smashing picture frames against your wall and I had to walk through that disaster area of a living room to get here, I know you're not fine. Look, I know you're hurting, and I'm sorry our friends are a bunch of assholes."

"They're not my friends," Edd muttered, giving up on his struggle against Kevin and resigning himself to sitting rigidly on Kevin's lap.

"They are your friends, Double D," Kevin sighed, holding him closer despite Edd's resistance, "they just… don't know how to deal with…"

"Don't try to make up excuses for them!" Edd shouted, thrashing against Kevin violently, but then settling on staring venomously into the sympathetic green eyes before him, "they're not my friends. If they were my friends, they wouldn't have laughed in my face." Edd's face was flushed with anger now, "and you're no better than the rest of them."

Kevin felt like he had just been socked in the gut and it took several tries before words would come from his mouth, "I'm sorry," Kevin looked at Edd with pleading eyes, "I know I should've done something, but I froze. I didn't expect them to react that way when you said that… I'm sorry."

Edd didn't reply, which Kevin felt was probably worse than if Edd had started screaming at him again.

"If you want me to go, I'll go," Kevin sighed, "but don't think that I didn't do anything because I don't care or because I feel the same as they do… and if you believe me, then let me stay."

Edd stared into Kevin's eyes a moment longer before shifting his eyes to the wall beside them and for a second Kevin was afraid he was going to be thrown out.

"I believe you," Edd whispered in a defeated voice.

"Good," Kevin smiled sadly before standing up, with Edd in his arms, and sitting the both of them down on Edd's bed.

Kevin almost laughed when he saw the bewildered look that spread across Edd's face as he looked up at him.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Edd asked, suddenly averting his gaze and attempting to hide the blush that was creeping onto his cheeks.

"Because, like I said before," Kevin smiled as he scooted up so his head rested on a pillow and pulled Edd along with him so they were lying beside each other, Kevin's head propped on his hand so he could look down to the other boy, "I care about you, Double D."

"But, why are you," Edd's blush darkened as he indicated the fact that they were on a bed with a nod, "when you know I'm…"

Kevin looked at Edd and, at first, didn't answer, because he didn't have an answer to give. Kevin didn't know why he had felt such an intense need to comfort Edd when he had seen his breakdown from the window, or why he had pulled him into his arms without a second thought, or why he had felt comfortable with lying beside him on his bed and even now had no intension of changing that fact. So, instead of making up a reason or making Edd wait until he figured it out himself, Kevin decided to answer with a quiet "I really don't know,"

Edd nodded understandingly at Kevin, "it's okay to not know sometimes."

"Yeah," Kevin smiled gratefully, laying his head back on the pillow "I suppose so."

Edd smiled slightly, and Kevin was utterly convinced that it was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen in his entire life. Feeling much lighter now, Kevin didn't think twice before pulling Edd against his chest and rubbing small circles along the smaller boy's shoulder.

"K-Kevin," Edd stammered, caught off guard by the action.

"Shut it, dork," Kevin chuckled teasingly, "I'm emotionally drained now and I'm guessing you are too, so I think we should take a nap and then set to work cleaning up your mess."

Edd shuttered slightly as he remembered the chaos his normally immaculate home was in, but also suddenly felt extremely tired, so he nodded against Kevin's chest before shifting into a comfortable position and letting the drum of Kevin's heart lull him to sleep.

* * *

**R&R my lovelies! Tell me if you want me to continue this story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, you all asked for more, and I have never been one to disappoint!**

**In reference to several comments made, I know I'm going a bit OOC with the kids; however, I personally think Eddy is a wild card. When people write teenage Eddy, it can go many different ways, so I feel like Eddy's teenage personality is left open to interpretation.**

**Also, before I start this new chapter, and I feel the need to remind anyone who might not be aware that this is a SLASH, which means MAN ON MAN, and anyone who is uncomfortable with that does not need to be reading this. I don't know why someone felt it was necessary to post a drunken review telling me about how my story is disgusting and I'm "ruining childhoods", but it happened and I'm not going to pretend that it didn't hurt, not because this asshole insulted me, but because all the other reviews I have received from all you lovely readers have been so kind and supportive and helpful and I hate that this review exists among all of your wonderful comments. I'm going to leave it there, just so if whoever it is checks, they won't get the satisfaction of thinking I reacted... but on the off chance that whoever it is decided to come back and read this chapter: fuck you, I gave fair warning so don't pretend that I'm tricking all the "innocent" FANFICTION readers into reading my slash. Oh, and it's not really fair to ask why all of us "cunts love fags", because one: not true at all, and two: I'm entitled to by opinion as much as you are, but at least I'm not a dick about it.**

**Anyway, kiddies, I hope you enjoy the new chapter**

* * *

"Rise and shine, Double D," Kevin said softly, shaking Edd's shoulder lightly.

Edd awoke in a daze, momentarily not recognizing where he was, much less who he was laying on. When he did remember, he jolted up with a start, staring at Kevin with wide, frightened eyes.

"M-my apologizes, Kevin," Edd stammered, his face turning a dark red.

"For what?" Kevin smiled cheerfully, "I told you to take a nap, and I just figured we should probably get a move on cleaning your house before it gets too late."

"Oh my," Edd continued to look at Kevin in confusion before his sight shifted to the room around him and his eyes filled with horror, "Oh my!"

"Yeah, you tore the place up pretty good," Kevin chuckled, "I didn't think you had it in you, dork."

Edd looked like he wanted to take offense to the statement, but was far too preoccupied by the state of his bedroom.

"Come on," Kevin said, climbing off the bed and offering a hand to Edd, "let's start cleaning this mess up."

Edd nodded, still stunned at the situation he had just been tossed head over heels into.

For the next few hours, Kevin and Edd worked non-stop. When Edd got over his initial horror, he found himself rather enjoying himself as he toiled away at one of his most favorite activities with a boy he had always thought had hated him for some unknown and undefinable reason.

Kevin, likewise, was enjoying the normally loathed chore alongside the boy he had always been wary of for reasons Kevin wasn't entirely sure he knew, or wanted to know.

During the first few hours, conversation was not exchanged besides simple orders and requests and comments, but once the pair neared the end of their task, Kevin couldn't hold himself back any longer.

"Double D," Kevin said suddenly, pausing in the middle of sweeping up a broken vase, "why today?"

Edd didn't answer, choosing instead to raise his eyebrow at Kevin and wait for further explanation.

"I just mean, why did you pick today to… tell everyone? It just seemed so… impulsive… unprovoked… you know?"

Edd nodded slowly at Kevin, continuing his slow, methodic picking up of the fragments of glass that had once occupied picture frames, "I suppose to you it would seem that way… but you have to understand, Kevin, that what you all have just now learned, I have known since childhood... To me, it was not sudden at all… if anything I may have drug it out too long. It's just, with something like this, you can't just come out and announce it like you're telling people you're going on a diet or joining a new sports team… I… I don't know how to explain it… you wouldn't understand."

Kevin had given up on sweeping by now and had his attention focused solely on Edd, "I guess you're right… I don't understand, really. I've never had something like that that I've had to hide my whole life… like, you know pretty much everything about me, Double D… but… I guess I never realized that I don't really know anything about you…"

"Not that you ever made much of an effort…" Edd grumbled, bristling a bit, "that didn't really seem to be a priority for you…"

"I…" Kevin stared at his feet, not able to meet Edd's hurt gaze, "I know… I mean… It's not like I hated you or anything… I've always thought you were actually pretty cool, you know… I guess, I always kind of wanted to get to know you… I just didn't know how… Teasing you seemed to be the closest I could ever get to being near to you…"

Edd's cheeks were burning, but he tried to hide it as he spoke, "that doesn't excuse all the things you did…"

"I know that," Kevin frowned dejectedly, "but I can't change it either, man… Yeah, I was an asshole when we were kids, but… I'm here now… you know? And since you were real honest today, man… I guess I will too… because I'm not sure exactly what… this… is, but it's something… something that's always been there… something that makes my stomach twist and my head feel light and my mind go blank every time I get near you… I don't know what it is, man… but it'd be lying if I said it isn't scaring the shit out of me… it's been scaring the shit out of me since we were six years old… so, yeah… just thought I should be honest…"

Edd was staring at Kevin openly, his mouth gaping and a dark blush heating his face, "I… um… oh my, well… thank you… Kevin… for being honest…"

"No problem," Kevin said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

They fell into a heavy silence that was not entirely awkward, but not entirely comfortable either. When they had finally finished cleaning the last of Edd's mess, Kevin found himself unsure of what he was supposed to do next. He wanted to stay with the dork, but he also didn't want to overstay his welcome.

"Hey, dork, where's your bathroom?" Kevin was stalling, he knew that, but some part of him hoped that Edd would step up and be the one to tell him what to do.

"Down that hall," Edd pointed to the hall Kevin had, not ten minutes previously, been clearing of a seemingly endless trail of broken glass, "second door on your left."

Kevin nodded his thanks before retreating to the indicated room. He didn't want to admit that his heart was beating much faster than normal or that he was starting to feel light-headed, but as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror and took in his flushed cheeks, he couldn't help but to admit that there was something wrong. Kevin, however, was in no way ready to deal with whatever that something may be, so he settled on splashing some cold water on his face to cool down.

Kevin was startled suddenly by the unexpected chime of a doorbell, so he quickly dried off his face and made his way out of the room to investigate.

He made it halfway down the hall before he heard Edd open the door and familiar voices pour from its threshold.

"Double D, we need to talk," Eddy's voice sounded strained, like his ego was trying to literally force the words back down his throat.

"I have nothing to say to you, Eddy," Edd sounded obviously hurt and it took all Kevin had not to emerge from his place behind the wall and slam the door in that conniving midget's face.

"Please, man," Kevin detected a hint of desperation in Eddy's voice, which caused the jock to smirk satisfactorily.

"No, Eddy, you have clearly shown me exactly how much our friendship mean to you," Edd sounded dangerously close to tears and it made Kevin's stomach clinch.

"You caught me off guard, sock head!" Eddy barked defensively, "How was I supposed to react when one of my best friends suddenly turns out to be a…"

"Be a what, Eddy?!" Edd's voice rose and Kevin could practically hear the tears in the dork's voice, "a faggot? A queer? A homo? Is that it, Eddy?!"

"Calm down, Double D…" Eddy tried, "that's not how I meant it… look, I'm sorry! I know I didn't handle it as well as I should have… but if you're not going to give me another chance for me… then do it for Ed, please? He's all broken up about it because the lug head didn't know what was happening until you ran off… don't get mad at him… and don't take Sarah too seriously either… she's just upset because she's been in love with you since she could talk… Just… think about it?"

"Of course I am not going to be angry at Ed," Edd seemed to deflate a little, "and, while Sarah's actions were… are… hurtful… I do not blame her entirely… however, I expected more from you, Eddy… even if no one else supported me I thought I could count on you…"

"You can, Double D!" Eddy said in desperation, "I'm here, aren't I? I'm the only one here. I've always been the only one to really have your back, so don't give up on me now… I'm all you've got."

"Incorrect, dorko," Kevin couldn't stand waiting idly by anymore as he rounded the corner and reveal his presence to the shortest Ed.

"Shovel chin, what the hell are you doing here?" Eddy snarled, glowering angrily at the red-head.

"I was here, dork, long before you drug your sorry ass in here with your pathetic excuse for an apology." Kevin sneered

"Since when do you give a shit about Double D?" Eddy snapped, obviously infuriated by Kevin's interruption.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, asshole," Kevin scowled, rounding on Eddy so the shorter of the two was forced to look up in order to see the other's face, "and if you didn't notice, I was the only one not laughing back there."

Eddy was getting worked up now, which should have been his cue to leave, since he had an inescapable habit of speaking before thinking when he got worked up.

"Oh," Eddy sneered maliciously at Kevin, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was interrupting."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kevin barked

"Nothing," Eddy smirked, "I just didn't know you were a faggot."

Kevin visibly recoiled at the accusation, his eyes going wide and his stomach turning in a sick panic.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was no one else supposed to know that yet?" Eddy asked with his voice rising in mock distress, paying no attention to how his words were affecting Edd.

"You shut up!" Kevin snarled, attempting to recover, "just… shut up!" Kevin could've slapped himself. Why was he getting so flustered? It wasn't like he was… but… that would explain his feelings towards Edd…

"Just wait until the whole cul-de-sac finds out that Kevin is a fucking faggot," Eddy jeered, "aww, what's the matter, Kev? You gonna cry?"

"Fuck you!" Kevin spat, willing his watery eyes to dry up.

"No thank you!" Eddy sneered, "Say, how do you think the football team and the baseball team are going to react when they find out their star player gets off to looking at them in the locker rooms?"

"You fucking lowlife piece of shit, I said shut up!" Kevin yelled, his head spinning.

"No need to blow a fuse, Shovel-chin," Eddy smirked, "there's nothing wrong with being a fairy, but I don't think everyone at school will see it the same as I do. Just wait, Shovel-chin, by this time Monday everyone's gonna know that you're a queer!"

"I'm not a…" Kevin tried to retort, "I'm not!"

"Sure, Kev," Eddy winked maliciously, "I might believe you, but I doubt anyone else will when I-"

"STOP!"

Eddy was thrown off guard by the sudden outburst from the forgotten dork, and in a sudden rush of panic and nausea, realized what he had done.

"Double D, shit, I'm sorry, I didn't…" Eddy tried helplessly

"Get out of my house!" There was a fire burning in the normally calm blue eyes that sent a shiver down Eddy's spine.

"Edd, please, I…"

"I said get out!" Edd was livid, "get out of my house now, you arrogant, self-centered begot!"

With a sinking heart and stomach, Eddy complied, turning and walking away from the house of a friend he might have just lost forever.

Edd turned with sympathetic eyes into Kevin, who was still wide and watery eyed, his heart pounding in his chest, and his head spinning a mile a minute.

"Kevin," Edd said in a quiet, gentle voice.

Kevin looked at Edd with panicked eyes, "I… um… I better… go… I…" Kevin muttered, staggering towards the door in a daze.

"Kevin," Edd whispered, getting in front of Kevin and placing a hand on his chest to keep him from moving forward.

Kevin recoiled violently, swatting Edd's hand away, his breathing suddenly becoming rapid and short, "No!" Kevin yelled in a panic, "No! No! I'm not… I'm not like you… I… I'm not… I… can't be…" Kevin seemed to gradually deflate with each word, finishing looking tired and lost.

Edd didn't reply, nor did he move any closer to the jock, which caught the latter's attention. Kevin looked up to see that Edd was holding the hand Kevin had swatted defensively and was staring at Kevin with hurt eyes.

"God," Kevin sighed, which almost sounded like a whimper, "I'm sorry, Double D… I didn't mean…" He didn't get through the sentence before his voice broke and he was forced into silence in an effort to force back the tears that were threatening his eyes.

"It's okay…" Edd sighed, still not moving towards Kevin at all, "Eddy was… being a jerk… don't worry, he won't go around spreading that rumor… not if he ever wants me to speak to him again, anyway. Don't fret, Kevin, Eddy was just trying to throw you off, I'm sure he knows that you're not gay…"

Kevin looked up into Edd's blue eyes for the first time since their wanted visitor had interrupted them, "Fuck," Kevin laughed bitterly, "I'm not sure that I'm not though…"

"Kevin?" Edd looked back at Kevin and was more than surprised to see the moisture collecting at the brim of the jock's green eyes.

"I mean… that would explain… it makes sense maybe… I… I don't know…" Kevin's mind was reeling, spiraling far out of his reach with no hopes of recovering on his own.

"Look, why don't you stay here for a while longer?" Edd offered with a sympathetic smile, "you need to sit down and give yourself time to process it… I'll make some dinner, okay?"

Kevin nodded weakly, allowing Edd to lead him to a nearby couch. Right before Kevin sat on the offered furniture, Kevin looked into Edd's blue eyes and couldn't help but to press their foreheads together, letting his eyes flutter shut, and feeling Edd's breath against his lips.

"Sorry," Kevin flushed suddenly, taking a step away from Edd and staring sheepishly at the carpet.

"Don't be," Edd smiled, nodding at Kevin reassuringly, "just sit here and get your head straight, I'll work on some dinner."

Kevin obeyed, sinking into the couch and deciding his soul-searching could wait until his heart stopped racing and the room to stop spinning.

* * *

**Don't get mad at me for Eddy, you all know that he'll say anything to get under Kevin's skin, but don't you fret your wonderful little heads, he'll get his redemption soon along with all the other children!**

**Until next time, R&R!**


End file.
